


Be My Hero

by biglittlebrosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biglittlebrosam/pseuds/biglittlebrosam
Summary: A bunch of hurt/comfort one-shots. I take requests!





	1. Be My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saves Sam from a vampire while on a hunt. Will Sam stay conscious long enough for Dean to get him to safety and help him?

"Sammy!"

Dean pried the door open with all of the strength he could muster. His brother's life was on the line.

Only four hours ago, he and Sam had been sitting in a local bar talking about fond childhood memories. Alcohol could turn Dean Winchester into such an emotional sap sometimes.  
But now, Dean was pulling every ounce of strength he had left into getting this damn rusted door open to reach Sam, who was laying on the other side getting his blood drained out thanks to the vampire who thought it would be freaking hilarious to snatch an alcohol buzzed Sammy on his way to the bathroom.

What was the world coming to? Can't even go to the bathroom without confronting a monster these days.

Sam groaned, half-lidded eyes looking toward the door that was slowly but surely getting hacked open by Dean. 

"D'n..."

Sam pulled a little at the rope burning around his wrists. He was weak. It wasn't the first time this has happened, but one of the worst times in terms of losing the most blood. Blood loss was no joke and Sam's was everywhere. Some of it was from Sam's limbs struggling against the ropes. He knew it was useless, but he also knew that before long he would be too weak to fight at all. So he fought as hard as he could while he still had the strength. The rest of his blood was being taken from him by multiple tubes attached to his arms that led to gallon containers beneath him. 

Dean was almost there. The door was barely held to its hinge as he pounded and pried it open. He was just about to open it completely with one last tug when he heard a chuckle. Laughter soon filled his ears as he turned around and faced the alpha vampire responsible for Sam's torment. 

"You son of a bitch." Dean had fire in his eyes and was not in the mood for games. Dean must have moved a little quicker than the vampire initially calculated because soon the vampire was on the ground, struggling beneath Dean's choking grasp. "You." Punch. "Stay." Punch. "Away." Harder punch. "From my brother." One last punch and the vampire was in a daze. Dean didn't waste a second as he pulled up his machete and quickly cut the vamp's head clean off.

Sam was losing consciousness quickly. He had given up on trying to pull on the restraints. He was tired and Dean was there. That's all that mattered. He knew he would be okay as long as Dean was alive.

Dean went back to the door, pulling it off with one large tug and ran to his brother who wasn't coherent enough to really say anything.  
"Hey! Sam- just keep your eyes open okay?" Dean had that desperate look in his eyes; pulling the tubes out of Sam's arms gently, and rubbing the sore areas reassuringly. Sam fought to keep his eyes open for the sake of helping Dean. An unconscious Sam Winchester was not easy to move. 

Dean quickly cut the ropes off of Sam and helped him sit up slowly. Every little movement was hell for Sam who grunted with every inch he was lifted.  
"Easy buddy. We're getting out of here, I promise." Dean took a deep breath and prepared for the task of getting his sasquatch of a brother to the car. "Let's get you standing, alright?" Dean asked with concern on his face. Sam looked like he was gonna hurl at any given moment.

Sam was shaking as he slowly brought his feet to the floor, easing his body off of the table to stand. Dean's hands stayed on his wobbly brother the whole time, encouraging him to lean on him and start walking forward.  
"T-trying.." Sam whispered pathetically. He felt like hell and just wanted to lay down again and sleep.

"I know.. you're fine, just keep walking." Dean helped Sam walk slowly out of the building and to the Impala. Dean got the door open so Sam could lay in the back on their way back to the motel. "Alright, let's get's that blood to stop." Dean was thinking out loud, but also wanted to make sure Sam knew that he was there and was going to make everything okay again. Dean ran to the trunk after helping Sam to settle in Baby's backseat. He grabbed some bandages that he knew would stop the bleeding long enough for the brothers to make it back to their motel. 

Sam groaned as Dean smoothed on the temporary bandages and his aching body stretched across the backseat. Everything hurt and his vision was starting to get fuzzy.  
"De'.....can't. Need ta' sleep" Sam slurred lazily.

Dean got in the car and floored it toward their motel.  
"Just a few more minutes, Sam. Gotta stay awake for me." Dean was just glad that they weren't too far away for once.

"Mm." Sam's eyes were already closed, but he fought to stay awake for his brother.

A few more minutes and Dean threw the car into park, running to get Sam from the back. He opened the door and picked his not so little brother up in one quick scoop. 

Sam was barely conscious. He was aware of being carried inside their motel room and being carefully put on a bed. He whimpered when Dean began lifting his sore arms and wiping off the excess of blood.

"Hang in there, buddy. Hang in there." Dean was speaking out loud mainly to reassure himself. Sam was too far gone to even hear what was going on. Dean looked at his brother's features as he began to re-bandage wounds that wouldn't seem to stop gushing with blood. He would never get used to seeing Sam so pale- so lifeless. He had seen it plenty of times before, sadly, but each time felt like the first time. And Dean never knew if that one time would be the very last time.

Dean sighed, running his hands through his short hair. He needed to calm himself down. Sam would be fine. Dean always knew how to take care of his brother. It always seemed to work that way. Dean would always figure something out or die trying. After a few seconds of breathing deeply, Dean quickly reached for their blood transfusion kit. It was a small kit, consisting of sterile blood pouches that they had managed to snag from hospitals or first aid care-a-vans, but it did the job.

He rubbed Sam's right arm reassuringly, as he began to set up an IV for it. "I know it's a bitch, but you've gotta stay with me. Got it?" Dean could tell that Sam was barely conscious, fighting with all the strength he could muster to keep his eyelids cracked open even in the slightest.

"Mm." Sam groaned pathetically, wincing as he felt the swipe of a cool cloth, followed by the first slide of the needle in his arm.

"That's it. You're doing great. Just a few minutes, Sammy, and you can sleep all you want." Dean promised.

Dean rubbed soothing circles into Sam's arms, trying to keep a good blood flow and also trying to comfort his brother in any way that he could. Sam was a tough son of a bitch, but he had always hated needles. 

After a few minutes, Dean began to extract the needle carefully and placed a bandage soothingly over the sore spot. "Alright, Sammy. Get your beauty rest, princess." Dean smirked, getting up to go clean everything.

Sam hummed softly once more before drifting into a much needed slumber. 

sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn sPN sPn sPn sPn sPn sPn 

It was 11am the next morning before Sam decided to make his presence known again. Dean was making his and Sam's lunch, hoping Sam would wake up in time to at least eat something. Dean did make a mean turkey sandwich, after all. Just as Dean began to fuss with the ketchup bottle, attempting to squeeze out what little was left, he heard someone laughing.

It threw him off guard for just a moment until he realized the sound was coming from Sam's bed. He turned around to find a very messy-haired, loopy little brother giggling at him.

"What's so funny?" Dean laughed along with him.

"You... you farted." Sam began laughing again, harder this time.

Dean sighed and laughed at how childish his 6'5" little brother looked right now. "It was the ketchup, Sam. We're out of ketchup." Dean couldn't help the continuous grin that spread across his face.

"Catch up? What are we catching up to?" Sam stopped giggling only to shoot Dean a confused glance.

"No, ketchup. Like for a sandwich. Or French fries. I made us lunch, you big dork."

Sam's face changed to one of understanding, as if he may have finally come to his senses, then went back to that goofy, child-like expression almost immediately.  
"Lunch, Dean. 'M hungry."

"I bet you are. Blood loss'll do that to you." Dean went to grab Sam's plate that consisted of a turkey sandwich and some puffy Cheetos on the side. He helped Sam to sit up in bed a bit and carefully put the plate on his lap. "Make sure you drink this whole bottle, too." Dean said seriously, gesturing to the bottle of water that was sat on the table next to Sam's bed.

Sam nodded with a mouth already full of food. He ate like he hadn't eaten in months. Swallowing it down with some water, he finally stopped to look at Dean for a second who sat down at the small table a few feet from Sam's bed.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled. He was still a little out of it from the night's events, but Dean could tell that he meant it.

"You saved my life. You're like... a hero. You're.... Batman."

Dean almost choked on a Cheeto at that. He smiled back, hoping that Sam wouldn't remember the chick-flick moment that was bound to ensue.  
"But you know, I'm more than that. I'm even better than Batman. 'Cause instead of some bogus sidekick, I've got my brother." Dean smiled to himself and watched as Sam fought sleep once again. He would be sleepy for today, but the Sam he knew would be back in no time. And yeah, times like these sucked, but they weren't all bad. It was nice to take care of Sam.

After all, Dean had the best job in the world. Not hunting, not even being Batman, but being a big brother. Taking care of Sam is what made Dean Winchester a hero. He knew that the world would fail them and monsters would always be there, but as long as they could be each other's hero...

Well, that's all they ever really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> This is a one-shot, but I am considering writing more hurt/comfort one-shots and making this a series. 
> 
> I got a hug from Jared Padalecki yesterday at DallasCon so you could say I'm one happy camper.


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

“It’s getting late. You better take a rest.” Sam looked over at Dean, who was visibly trying to fight exhaustion as he drove through rural Oklahoma. 

“I’m fine. Besides, it’s not even dark yet.” Dean replied flatly. It’s true; he was completely drained after driving the whole day, but they weren’t far from home and he was itching to get back in his own bed.

“Will be soon.” Sam was tired too, but for a different reason. He woke up that morning feeling a little off and it wasn’t long before he figured out he was coming down with something. His head ached and his fever spiked, but in an effort of not worrying his older brother, he simply ignored it and didn’t mention it. 

Still, he was worried about Dean. He always insisted on driving, no matter how many times Sam offered.

 “Dean, just pull over and let me take the wheel already.” 

“No. I already told you.” 

“What’s the big deal? Don’t trust me with Baby anymore?” Sam asked, annoyed.

“Damnit, Sam. You’re sick, okay!?”

Sam looked up at his brother, surprised. He didn’t think he had made it obvious in any way. “What? How’d you know?”

“Are you kidding? I can tell. I can always tell.” Dean gave him a worried glance, then returned to looking at the never ending backroad. 

Sam sighed. “Well, you still need rest. You can’t drive all night after you’ve driven all day. I can handle a couple hours if you really don’t wanna stop somewhere.”

“No. We’re going straight home and you’re going to sleep.” Dean replied with a touch of anger in his voice. He was annoyed that Sam didn’t tell him he was sick even though he figured it out anyway. He thought they were over the secret keeping. 

Sam signed and looked out at the sky sadly. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Dean frowned, a little guilty for yelling at his brother, who was obviously hurting. “Me too.” Dean looked over at him. “I just wish you would’ve told me, y'know?”

Sam looked back over at his older brother.  “Yeah, you’re right. I should have. Just didn’t wanna worry you.”

“Well, just get over that. Always gonna end up worrying about you. It’s not a bad thing.” 

“Guess not.” Sam yawned. “But I worry about you too. And that’s not a bad thing either.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks for that, bitch.”

“You’re welcome, jerk.” Sam laid his head on the window and drifted off shortly after, knowing that they’d be home soon and they could both get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are cool. Requests are welcome!


	3. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold. Sam was too cold.

Cold. Sam was too cold. Dean's mind had been reeling with the possible consequences that his brother was currently facing. They were in the woods, hunting a wendigo in the wake of a massive blizzard when Sam had gone missing. They were following its distinct tracks when suddenly Sam wasn't walking behind Dean anymore. Dean searched for a good hour and a half before he finally caught sight of Sam, half buried in the snow. Dean was frantic, shoveling the snow off of his brother as fast as possible. He was unconscious, breathing shallowly, and cold.

Dean scooped him up carefully, only to notice that the wendigo had gotten to Sam before he did. Two long claw marks were carved across Sam's chest and stomach and they were bleeding steadily. He had gotten him to the Impala as quickly as possible with Sam's dead weight, wrapped blankets around him in the back seat, and managed to make it back to the bunker in one piece. Luckily, the hunt was close by for once.

Now Dean's heart was beating rapidly. Sam still wasn't waking up even as he burst through the bunker door and laid Sam down on the couch immediately. "Sammy." Dean lightly slapped on Sam's face, vowing to wake him up somehow. He was losing blood and could suffer major damage to his mind due to how long he had laid in the snow. Dean knew he had to warm Sam up as fast as possible, but first he had to stop the bleeding. He grabbed the medical supply kit from his duffel and laid it out before he pulled Sam's wet coat and flannel off. 

"Sam, come on man. You gotta open your eyes for me." Dean worked quickly as he exposed Sam's upper torso and started wiping off the blood, applying pressure where needed. The cuts were deep, but nothing Dean Winchester couldn't fix. He cleaned the cuts, then started on stitching the gashes. Sam was still out like a light and Dean knew he couldn't waste any more time. He carefully closed up the gashes, then proceeded to take off Sam's soaking wet jeans. He had to get him out of those wet clothes and get him warm; it was the main concern right now.

Dean quickly removed them, then grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around him snug. Dean slid his hands under the blanket and placed them over Sam's chest, feeling how cold and clammy his skin was. Sam's conditions weren't getting any better, Dean knew. He had to warm him up immediately. 

"Sorry, Sammy. Leavin' me no choice." Dean carefully picked Sam up from the couch, making sure to avoid jostling his injuries. Dean picked him up, along with the throw blanket that was wrapped around him, and carried him to his room. Dean laid him carefully on his bed and went to his closet to grab more blankets. He grabbed two of the thickest ones he had, recognizing one of them as an older one of their father's. They'd had that blanket for over ten years and it always brought Dean memories of his father. He put them over Sam's body quickly and climbed in behind him. He situated himself under the many thick blankets and pressed against Sam's back, wrapping his arms around his chest securely.

Dean didn't know how long he had just laid there, holding onto Sam, praying that he would just wake up.

"Come on, open your eyes Sammy. I'm right here." Dean had been laying there for a good hour before he began to feel trembles coming from his brother. Sam opened his eyes slowly, whimpering slightly at the pain; like ice in his lungs. 

"D'n..." Sam tried to croak out his brother's name, confused as to what was going on.

"Hey, I'm right here." Dean let out a sigh of relief and hugged Sam closer to him.

"De... I... It's cold." 

"I know buddy. Just relax, okay? How's your chest?" Dean gently smoothed the skin around the stitching, hoping Sam wasn't hurting too badly.

"Sore.." Sam slurred tiredly. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. Got cut up pretty good. Here, take these." Dean reached over and grabbed two pills from the bedside table along with some water for Sam to take for the pain. Sam sat up, wincing at the ache, and took them gratefully. He then lied back down against Dean, clearly still freezing. Sam winced as he tried to move his body further against Dean for warmth, and also comfort.

"Thanks, Dean.." Sam muttered sleepily. The kid looked exhausted, but he definitely appeared to be more relaxed. Dean smiled and held onto Sam tighter. He couldn't have asked for a better little brother than Sam.

No matter how old they got, he would still always have the best job in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first three chapters were short stories that I had written a while back. I'd love to take some new requests or hear some prompts from you guys. I have a tendency to hurt Sam in most of my stories (heh), but I'll write hurt Dean as well. I will also take prompts with Castiel, but please no ships.


End file.
